The Anime Man
Joey Byzinger (born: ), better known online as The Anime Man, is an Australian-born YouTuber of Japanese and Hungarian descent who makes videos about anime and gaming related topics. He is good friends with fellow YouTubers, Einshine and Soul Animation and they have appeared in each other's videos. He is currently dating YouTuber Akidearest and has also collaborated with Lost Pause and Misty Chronexia. The Anime Man is currently the most subscribed YouTuber in the anime community, excluding abridging channels like TeamFourStar, amassing over 1.6 million subscribers along with 240 million video views. He also has second channel, simply called Joey, which is just his vlog channel. YouTube Channels #The Anime Man #Joey Good Friends/Associates/Collaborators on YouTube # Akidearest (girlfriend) # Misty Chronexia # Einshine # OGChan # ITheMasterOfDooMI # Hentai Dude # CoryxKenshin # Lethal Soul # Reina Scully # Gaijin Goombah # Lost Pause (Bromantic issues....) # Mother's Basement # Gigguk #CrankGameplays #PewDiePie #Eddie Van Der Meer #Abroad in Japan #Soul Animation Videos Current #AnswerMeSenpai WTF Japan Monthly Otaku Collection Anime Rants Japanese 101 Challenge Videos Former Let's Plays Similar to his friend Lost Pause, Joey started out on YouTube doing let's plays of various visual novels. He stops doing this a few years ago on the grounds that he felt they were done way too much and he wanted to try new things, not to mentiont hat they were borderline copyright infringement and the fact that many of them were borderline infringing on YouTube's community guidelines with the near nudity that they tended to have. Anime Reviews One of the first types of videos that Joey made was anime reviews. He only did a few though, and he stopped doing them because he felt like they were terrible and that he wasn't very good doing actual reviews. Personal Life Joey was born in Australia in 1994. His mother is Japanese and his father is Hungarian. Joey was raised in Australia but often visited Japan. Due to his upbringing, he can speak fluent Japanese. In May 2016, he moved to Japan where he is living by himself after moving out from Einshine and Kat. He considers himself an Otaku and is 5'11. Quotes # "What if all rocks are soft but they just tense up when we get near them because they got noticed by senpai? OK, goodnight." Retrieved from Twitter # "If this motherf*cker was any denser he'd be on the periodic table." Retrieved from YouTube # "I have to do this. For my people, for my family, for my dignity!" Cat Mario (2014) # "Gahdamnit, Shrek..." Mad Father series and Misao series. # "Get in my fragile area." # "I'm stuck on all fours." # "Grab that dick, dammit." # "Grab that fucking goat, dammit." # "Grab that ass." # *indecipherable noises* # "Kawaii in the streets, senpai in the sheets." # "It's not pedophelia if it's in Japan." # "All the boobs are blending together, they're just becoming one big boob." # "I'm not gay, I'm just okay with kissing dudes." # "Chest on my nuts, I'm on fire." The Whisper Challenge: Anime Edition! # "I poured hentai in Troy." # "What are the chances of my momma being here?" # "There's no way to take a sh*t." # "I want to spank and spank you like a torn love child...?" # "I want you to rub me like sleepy." # "I'm not a queer, you. I like anime, you queer you." ANIME WHISPER CHALLENGE (by akidearest) # "I was alone in my butt... But it was okay, I was there!" # "You will ram my Swedish." # "I can be the tsundere to your tentacle hentai... Cheerio!" # "All your pubes are on us." # "JUST PUT IT IN!!!" # "AND FUCK ELYSIAN AIRLINE!!!" - Joey's last words in We're so angry. (sorry) # "It's not hard Logan. To fucking look up BASIC cultural etiquette before going into another country. It's not hard to go to Aokigahara, read up a little bit on the history of the forest, perhaps before it was called the 'Suicide Forest'. It's not fucking hard to shut off your cameras, even for FIVE minutes, Logan! ...It's not hard to turn off your camera, JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT!!" - Joey slamming Logan Paul's act in the Suicide Forest (My Response to Logan Paul's Suicide Forest Controversy) # "And I'm not gonna be the first one to say this, and the last one to say this. But I think I speak on behalf of everybody who lives in Japan, has a Japanese family, everybody who loves Japan, and anybody who has only the most respect for the Japanese people, and the culture, and the places, and the way of life. I think I speak on behalf of every single person in saying, Logan, get the FUCK out of my country." - Joey's final criticism of Logan Paul, and his demand for Logan to leave Japan (My Response to Logan Paul's Suicide Forest Controversy) # "Stretch out that buttthole while I make the salmon roe." Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Hungarian YouTubers